The Haunted Palace
by FlufflepuffDerpythederpinator
Summary: My first Fanfic its a one shot and i was doing it with two other people and I would like feed back on what you guys think of.


THE NIGHT AT THE HAUNTED PALACE

BY: MARA GRAVES

CHARACTERS : PRINCESS CAT YUKI , MAXWELL WILSON , KAI PANDA DANILES

CHAPTER ONE ENTRANCE.

In an big Romaninan town , over looked by an old abandon palace , Maxwell walks into the town book store and picks out a book about the princess that lived in the palace. He sits at the table reading the book as he unknowingly is about to have a very unforgetable experince as the ghost of the princess floats into the store and look's and find's the book she's looking for. Into the book store walked a young , 17 year old , red panda named Kai. He headed to the ghost story section and looked at the books labeled ghost stories. Maxwell reads his book unawear of the events unfolding around him. The ghost of princess Yuki gets the novel with the title LOVE NINJA : The Hunt For Love , Revenge and Anime. Kai looks at many books and buys the book that has the title GHOST STORIES : THE GHOST PRINCESS he then leaves the store and goes in his way. Maxwell finishes his book and puts it back the walks out of the store not knowing hes about to run into the ghost of the person he was reading about. The ghost of Princess Yuki walks to her home not knowing she is spotted by Maxwell. She walks and gets back to the palace and walks in and Maxwell walks past the driveway and sees a giant iron wrought fence and a long driveway and on both sides of the driveway all the way up to the palace the driveway is lined by giant old Oak trees making the driveway look spooky and the he see's the Palace and it looks like something out of a horror movie. Maxwell stands at the fence looking at the palace as Kai walks past not noticing. He looks up the driveway as Kai walks. Maxwell see's lightning appear over the palace and he see's it's super horror film worthy and super scary and creepy and both Maxwell and Kai both hear erie singing coming from the palace. Kai stops and looks at the palace with eyes wide with a little bit of fear as Maxwell pushes the button on one of the poles as Kai stares at the palace. The old gate creaks slowly open and a black cat runs out and bats fly out of the tree's as lightning appears again as the travlers enter the yard a little scared and unaware that they are being watched by the ghost of Princess Yuki. Maxwell and Kai enter the yard and the gate closes slowly behind the black wolf Maxwell and the red panda Kai.

CHAPTER TWO : A SCARDY WOLF AND PANDA

Maxwell turn's in suprise as the gate closes on its own and finding the gate has mystriously been locked and thus have no choice but to move forward as it starts raining. Maxwell start shaking like a frightend rabbit as both he and Kai see the only shelter is the palace. Kai looks at the palace in complete fear as he starts shaking like a scared little baby. Maxwell trying to comfert the frightend little panda holds Kai close but epicly fails and as Kai is clingling to Maxwell lightning strikes again causing Kai to jump into Maxwells arms scared stiff. Maxwell carries Kai as he walks to the only shelter they can see and Kai is still clinging to Maxwell in fear and he says to the scared Kai in a deep husky voice with an irish accent " it is alright Kai ". In a shaky an high pitched voice , cause Kai is going through puberty at the moment , Kai answers back " o..ok Maxwell ". Princess Yuki watches without them knowing. Maxwell reaching the front door of the palace at last sits Kai down and raises his paw to knock but before he touches the door it opens all on its own and Kai hides behind Maxwell scared stiff. The ghost of Princess Yuki watches and smiles with out you both knowing as neither of you can see her.

CHAPTER THREE : THE MEETING

Princess Yuki smirk's and appear infront of the both of them and scares them and says " oh I am sorry did I scare you ". Kai scream's and cling's on to Maxwell as he jump's and fall's back scared. Kai holds on to Maxwell crying like a baby. Princess Yuki then says in a sarcastic moking tone to Kai " aw did i scare the poor widdle baby panda " she then laughs and uses her powers to shut and lock all the door's and windows Princess Yuki then says " I HOPE YOU CAN HANDLE A HAUNTED PALACE FOR A NIGHT " she then disappears. Kai holds on to Maxwell crying as he says in a tough irish voice " I can handle it but I don't know about Kai ". Kai stops crying and say's in his high pitched voice " I I'll try ". Princess Yuki smiles and sings - " wind wind wind the thread wind it till the panda's dead wind it fast or wind it fast it does not matter to me yo". Maxwell shakes like a leaf in winter and says as Kai clings to him " hey ease up on your grip your gonna rip my arm off ". Kai reluctenly lets go of Maxwell's arm. Maxwell and Kai both explore the creepy old palace steeping on old floor boards , opening creepy doors and being chased by giant twenty foot tall venus fly traps. Kai follows close behind Maxwell. Princess Yuki smiles and turn's into a giant spider infront of Kai causing him to scream like a little girl , bawl like a baby and pee his pants , while Maxwell puts Kai's head on his chest and says " hey shh it's ok '' Princess Yuki smiles and turns back to her ghost self. Kai scream's loudly and Maxwell holds him close as Princess Yuki sings " Wind wind wind the thread I'll wind it till your dead." Maxwell comfort's the crying Kai as she turns back into her ghost self and scares maxwell by saying " boo " she then laughs at how bad she scared Kai " oh that was hilarious you should have seen your face " she holds her sides crying at how funny it was and Maxwell looks at her and Kai wipes his face and growls. Princess Yuki says " sweet I've got a scardy wolf and a cry baby panda trapped here " she smiles and watches as they both pee their pants and Maxwell howls scared.


End file.
